White December
by choigiah
Summary: COMEBACK STAGE SETELAH HIATUS! ONHO FIC! Summary: Kau adalah salju pertama yang datang di hari itu.


**Anyeonghaseyo**

**Salam cinta dari choigiah, akhirnya setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun/? choi kembali yeay /tebar bunga/**

**maafkan author nista ini readers karena sudah menghilang tiba-tiba. sesungguhnya menulis itu benar-benar mebutuhkan waktu yang tepat ehe. adakah yang merindukanku?**

**sebagai pembuka kembalinya author ke ranah , author menyediakan cerita oneshot ini selagi menunggu update dari KOB (which is sangat banyak yang menagih huhu)**

**dan ini adalah pairing utama kesukaan author, AUTHOR SANGAT INGIN PAIRING INI MENIKAH.**

**author blm pernah menemukan ff bahasa indonesia dr pair ini (kalo inggris sangat banyak) maka author ingin mendakwahkan(?) pairing ini ke ranah **

**enjoy^^**

**Tittle : White December**

**Pair : OnHo (onew-minho)**

**Rated : T**

**genre : angst/romance**

**.**

**.**

Bersamaan dengan sapuan udara dingin, seberkas titik putih perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh menyelimuti kota Seoul. Salju pertama di awal musim dingin, dianggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban dan sumber kebahagiaan. Entah kenapa kepercayaan seperti itu masih tertanam di benak masyarakat metropolitan seperti Seoul. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya pula, karena nyatanya salju pertama yang jatuh bisa membawa seseorang menuju keajaiban yang selama ini belum pernah ia temukan. Atau boleh dibilang, salju pertama adalah jalan menuju takdir yang baru.

" kau tidak akan terus berdiri mematung di tempat itu kan? meeting sebentar lagi akan dimulai "

Sekelibat suara mengusik gendang telinga seorang lelaki yang tengah terperangah memandangi salju-salju yang mulai turun dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Sontak semua lamunannya buyar.

" ah, Yikyung, kau mengagetkanku "

Sosok wanita kantoran berparas apik berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya berputar malas begitu mendengar respon yang ia dapat.

" Minho, apa kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya pertemuan hari ini? Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap santai begitu? Kolega kita akan datang 5 menit lagi. Bersiaplah! "

Minho terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan ganas yang terlontar dari mulut Yikyung. Dengan sigap ia meraih jas hitamnya yang tersampir di kursi dan mulai berbenah.

" Berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya melihat salju pertama yang turun di tahun ini. Nikmatilah sedikit keadaan sekitar, kau ini terlalu terobsesi pada pekerjaan "

Minho berbicara pada Yikyung sambil mematut dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin. Sementara Yikyung tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho.

" Tidak ada yang spesial dengan salju pertama. Kalau kau masih percaya dengan hal primitif seperti itu, hidupmu tidak akan sukses "

Yikyung dengan cepat berpaling dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Minho. Tangannya terangkat sebelah mengayunkankan file dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

" Materi untuk pertemuan ada padaku. Kutunggu di ruang meeting "

Tubuh Yikyung perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Minho yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap partner kerjanya. Sebagai seorang direktur di perusahan besar yang ada di Korea Selatan, hampir separuh hidup Minho diabdikan untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Rutinitasnya setiap hari seakan monoton, bangun pagi—bergegas ke kantor—meeting—lembur—pulang—tidur. Begitu seterusnya seperti siklus yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Sejak lulus dari pendidikan terakhirnya di universitas kebisnisan, hidup Minho hanya tertuju pada kata "sukses". Orang tua Minho memimpikan anaknya yang dapat mengangkat nama keluarga, dan Minho sebagai anak yang berbakti tidak akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Nyatanya saat ini Minho berhasil mendapatkan kesuksesan itu, dan semua itu tidak didapat dengan mudah. Banyak pengorbanan yang harus Minho lakukan, banyak sekali.

Dengan desah napas yang tertahan, Minho mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela. Butir-butir putih itu masih terus turun menyelimuti Seoul. Satu persatu jatuh bagai serpihan kapas, dingin, dan basah.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti Yikyung, salju pertama adalah hal yang selalu aku nantikan "

Minho tersenyum getir mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Pandangannya tetap lekat menerawang dari balik jendela. Dapat ia rasakan debar dadanya yang meningkat, mencekat, seakan menghalangi asupan oksigen yang ia hirup.

Jarum jam di dinding menyadarkan Minho akan kewajibannya, Minho mematut tubuhnya sekali lagi di hadapan cermin memastikan semuanya sempurna. Dengan sentuhan akhir pada ikatan dasinya, Minho melangkah dengan mantap meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Telepon genggam yang bersarang di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar, diraihnya telepon genggam itu, sebuah nama tertera pada layar telepon—Shin Yikyung.

"Aku segera datang, Yikyung"

Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari Yikyung, Minho memutus sambungan percakapan. Sebelum memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, matanya menangkap tanggal yang tertera di pojok layar ponsel.

_14 Desember 2014_

Sebuah senyum kecil tersampir di bibirnya.

" Selamat datang kembali, Lee Jinki "

...

_**14 Desember 2000**_

Sepasang kaki kecil melangkah terseok-seok di atas tumpukan salju di awal musim dingin. Suhu udara kala itu bisa dibilang tidak terlalu bersahabat sehingga langkah kecil itu semakin gencar menembus gundukan salju. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah pasca musim dingin, dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih bagi seorang bocah lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang kini berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya.

" Hei, Choi Minho! "

Sebuah teriakan parau terdengar dari arah belakang diiringi dengan sahutan suara-suara lain. Sontak bocah lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu menoleh.

" Choi Minho tunggu kami! "

Segerombol anak laki-laki berlarian menerjang salju mencoba menghampiri bocah lelaki yang dipanggil Minho itu. Melihat gerombolan anak lelaki itu mendekatinya, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Minho yang ditutupi gulungan syal tebal.

" Ayo bermain bola setelah pulang sekolah. Jam satu tepat di taman bermain. Oke? "

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut cepak dengan semangat menepuk pundak Minho. Kehadirannya di sebelah Minho diiringi dengan kehadiran anak lelaki lain yang tak kalah antusias mengajak Minho untuk turut serta.

" Apa? Hari ini dingin sekali. Tidak bisakah lain kali saja? "

Minho membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah lebar. Udara hari itu benar-benar sangat dingin dan Minho tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila teman-temannya.

" Ck, ini taruhan dengan musuh bebuyutan kita. Gdragon alias Jiyoung si botak jelek itu. Kita tidak mungkin menolak, lagipula mereka berjanji akan membelikan kita _tteobeokki_ selama 3 hari berturut-turut jika kita menang, _eoh_? "

Bocah lelaki berambut cepak yang ternyata bernama Jonghyun itu menyungingkan sebuah senyum sinis di wajahnya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tampak optimis dalam hal apapun. Terlebih dalam pertahunan seperti ini.

"_ Hyung_, kau juga botak. Lagipula _Eomma_ tidak akan mungkin mengizinkanku "

Minho kembali merengek tidak terima dengan ide dari Jonghyun. Sebenarnya Minho sangat senang bermain bola. Baginya bermain bola lebih penting daripada nilai di sekolah (yang tentu saja menyebabkan ibunya selalu memarahinya). Bahkan cita-cita Minho adalah menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola yang tangguh, itu karena dia sangat terobsesi dengan permainan itu. Hanya saja, ide bermain bola di musim dingin seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Terlebih Jonghyun yang menjadi otak dibalik semua ini.

" Cih, lelaki lemah. Kau sudah biasa membangkang ibumu jadi tidak ada alasan kau tidak datang karena ibumu tidak mengizinkan. Aku tidak mau tahu, siang ini pukul satu di taman bermain. _Araseo?_ "

Dengan itu Jonghyun melengos pergi meninggalkan Minho. Minho yang kini berdiri terpaku hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

Sejak dulu Jonghyun memang selalu bertindak seenak jidat sendiri. Minho sudah berteman dengan Jonghyun sejak masih balita, dan kini usia Minho sudah menginjak 10 tahun, artinya ia sudah sangat lama mengenal Jonghyun. Meskipun usia Jonghyun satu tahun lebih tua darinya, namun terkadang Minho lah yang harus mengalah dan menuruti semua rencana-rencana tidak wajar yang keluar dari otak Jonghyun. Terakhir kali terjadi, Minho harus merelakan dirinya basah kuyup karena mengikuti ide Jonghyun untuk belajar berjalan di atas air dengan kekuatan tenaga dalam. Setelah melakukan hal konyol itu, barulah Minho sadar, _masa bodo dengan tenaga dalam, yang ada celana dalamnya yang basah._

Minho menghembuskan napasnya kasar menyebabkan kepulan asap yang menyelubungi wajahnya. Ia memperlambat langkahnya begitu sampai di tikungan jalan. Dari kejauhan samar-samar rumahnya terlihat, berdiri tegap di sebelah tiang listrik. Sejenak Minho tidak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, yang Minho pikirkan hanyalah segera sampai di rumah. Namun begitu sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah mobil box besar bertengger di depan sebuah rumah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, terdapat kerumunan orang yang hilir mudik mengangkuti barang-barang dari mobil box itu.

" Eoh? Tetangga baru? "

Minho ingat bahwa di dekat rumahnya memang terdapat sebuah rumah kosong. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa itu rumah investasi milik sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di daerah lain. Menurut ibunya, keluarga pemilik rumah itu memang terkenal banyak membangun rumah di berbagai daerah, berhubung pekerjaan mereka yang selalu berpindah dinas.

" Semoga saja keluarga itu punya anak lelaki, dengan begitu tim sepak bola kita akan bertambah "

Minho tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Udara dingin yang kian mencekat memaksanya untuk segara masuk ke rumahnya, menghamburkan diri pada kehangatan yang sangat ia dambakan sejak tadi.

...

" HA! Jiyoung! Makan kekalahanmu hari ini! HAHAHA "

Suara tawa nan histeris dengan nada tujuh oktaf terdengar menggema seantero lapangan bola di taman bermain. Bersamaan dengan tawa histeris itu dapat terdengar desahan-desahan kecewa yang menyayat hati. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, pertandingan sepak bola yang bagaikan piala dunia antara tim Jonghyun melawan tim Jiyoung diadakan di taman bermain, dan agaknya dewi fortuna kini sedang berpihak pada Jonghyun hingga timnya bisa meraih kemenangan dengan nilai tipis atas tim Jiyoung (mengingat bahwa dalam laga-laga sebelumnya Jonghyun tidak pernah menang). Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai keberuntungan, atau mungkin kekuatan dari iming-iming makanan gratis.

" Penuhi janjimu itu botak! Besok di kantin sekolah aku tunggu makanan gratismu huahahaha "

Jonghyun dengan liarnya mencerca Jiyoung. Kemudian dengan gayanya yang sok berkuasa ia melengos pergi meninggalkan gerombolan Jiyoung bak raja yang meninggalkan terdakwa hukuman mati.

" Siapa yang kau panggil botak? Kau juga botak "

Minho berbisik pada dirinya sendiri begitu Jonghyun melengos pergi. Beberapa tepukan dari teman satu timnya mendarat di pundaknya, mereka mengajak Minho untuk bergegas meninggalkan lapangan bermain dan pulang. Minho tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

" Aku akan mengambil bolaku dulu, tadi Jonghyun hyung menendangnya asal. Kalian pergilah lebih dulu "

Begitu selesai berbicara, Minho segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari teman-temannya. Ia teringat akan bola sepaknya yang melambung terlalu jauh karena Jonghyun menendangnya terlalu keras pada pertandingan tadi. Ia mencari di daerah sekitar taman bermain.

Meskipun cuaca saat itu cukup dingin, namun salju pertama membuat banyak orang rela menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Memang kebanyakan yang ada di sana adalah anak-anak seusia Minho. Mereka sibuk bermain dengan salju membuat boneka salju yang begitu besar. Ada juga yang bermain di wahana-wahana yang tersedia di sana. Duduk-duduk di ayunan, atau bermain perosotan salju, tertawa bersama teman-teman, semuanya tampak bahagia. Mungkin inilah yang disebut keajaiban salju pertama.

Sembari menikmati keadaan sekitar yang cukup riuh, mata Minho tetap jeli meneliti setiap celah di taman bermain, mencari bola sepak kesayangannya yang bermotif putih hitam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Minho untuk menemukannya, karena bola itu tergolek diam di sebelah kotak pasir yang kini penuh dengan gundukan salju. Dengan semangat Minho berlari ke arah kotak pasir itu dan mengambil bola kesayangannya.

" Ketemu juga kau"

Minho membersihkan serpihan salju yang menutupi permukaan bolanya. Ia hendak melangkah pergi ketika matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang berjongkok memunggunginya di dekat kotak bertumpuk salju. Dari perwakannya Minho tahu dia adalah anak lelaki, mungkin seusianya karena postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar.

Minho bukanlah tipe anak rumahan yang kurang pergaulan dan introvert, ia adalah anak yang aktif bersosialisasi dan senang berteman. Minho mengenal hampir seluruh anak di komplek perumahannya dan ia mengenal hampir semua anak-anak sebayanya di sekolah, jadi bagi Minho wajah-wajah di taman bermain ini tidaklah asing. Namun satu sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya sekarang tampak benar-benar asing di mata Minho. Minho belum pernah melihat bocah laki-laki dengan perawakan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Pandangan Minho tetap lekat menatap anak lelaki yang kini masih memunggunginya. Sepertinya anak lelaki itu tengah menyusun sebuah boneka salju. Ia tampak berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Minho.

" Kau sendirian saja? "

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Minho. Anak lelaki yang memunggungi Minho itu sontak membalikan wajahnya, matanya membulat ketika menyadari sosok lain yang hadir di dekatnya.

" Oh, si... siapa? "

Anak lelaki itu segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia langsung membenahi pakaian tebal dan celananya dari serpihan salju yang menempel. Dan Minho baru menyadari bahwa anak lelaki itu ternyata tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

" Kenapa bermain sendirian? Kau... anak baru ya? "

Minho tersenyum melihat gelagat anak lelaki di hadapannya. Menurut pandangan Minho, anak lelaki itu tampak lucu. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan tersampir lembut menutupi wajahnya yang bulat dan putih bersih. _Seperti boneka salju saja._

" Aku, baru pindah ke kota ini hari ini. _annyeonghaseyo_, namaku Lee Jinki "

Anak itu membungkuk perlahan, di pipinya terdapat semburat kemerahan karena cuaca saat itu cukup dingin.

" Aku Choi Minho, kau pasti anak yang pindah ke rumah besar itu kan? rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh "

Minho berbicara dengan ramahnya mencoba membawa suasana di antara keduanya lebih nyaman. Namun respon yang diberikan oleh anak lelaki bernama Lee Jinki itu hanyalah sebuah kedipan mata canggung. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka, kemudian tanpa alasan yang jelas Jinki menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku memang pindah ke rumah itu, tapi...aku... tidak merasa rumahku besar "

Entah apa yang lucu dari kalimat itu, tapi ucapan polos dari Jinki membuat Minho tertawa lepas.

" Apa ada yang lucu? "

Jinki mengernyitkan alisnya tampak tidak mengerti dengan sikap Minho yang tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jinki.

" Kau yang lucu "

Kalimat itu terlontar dengan lancarnya dari mulut Minho membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih hangat. Meskipun ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Jinki tetap datar.

" Udara hari ini dingin, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengajakmu minum cokelat panas di rumahku sebagai awal pertemanan kita. Ayo! "

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jinki, dengan sigap Minho meraih lengan Jinki dan menuntunnya menuju rumahnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan setapak, menembus butiran-butiran salju pertama yang turun hari itu.

Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir baru di salju pertama.

...

Minho meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak meeting besar dimulai dan akhirnya berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Minho berhasil menjadi seorang leader yang mampu mendongkrak nama baik perusahan di mata perusahan lain. Alunan tepuk tangan masih bersahutan pasca diresmikannya kerja sama internasional perusahan Minho dengan perusaha asuhan luar negeri.

" Kerja bagus bos! "

Yikyung menepuk pundak Minho. Sebuah senyum tulus tersampir di wajahnya. Tatapan bangga terpancar di matanya atas kerja keras Minho.

" Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya berbicara saja, kenapa kau terlihat bangga? "

Minho berjalan melewati kerumunan orang di ruang meeting, beberapa orang memberikan senyuman salut dan menyalami Minho. Minho meresponnya dengan ramah sambil terus berjalan keluar dari ruang meeting. Yikyung mengikutinya di belakang.

" Kau pemimpin kami, kau yang lembur, kau yang bekerja keras selama ini Minho, semua orang tau itu. Perusahaan ini ada di pundakmu, dan keberhasilan ini juga berkat usahamu. Berbanggalah sedikit dengan kerja keras yang telah kau jalani! Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai keajaiban salju pertama "

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Yikyung. Mendengar kalimat itu alis mata Minho langsung mengangkat sebelah. Tidak biasanya Yikyung membahas tentang keajaiban salju pertama.

" Kau percaya pada hal primitif seperti itu? "

Minho tersenyum menggoda Yikyung, langsung saja sebuah sikutan mendarat di perutnya.

" Memang primitif, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba percaya. Lagipula bosku yang mengajariku hal seperti itu "

Yikyung tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ucapannya membuat Minho tertawa geli. Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju ruang kerja Minho untuk menyiapkan arsip pasca rapat.

" Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

Yikyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Minho ketika mereka sampai di pintu ruang kerja. Matanya menerawang singkat bola mata Minho yang kini membulat.

" Kenapa kau selalu menunggu salju pertama turun? Apa yang... membuatmu sangat yakin dengan keajaiban salju pertama? "

Seketika suasana menjadi hening begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Yikyung, Minho tidak menduga bahwa Yikyung akan bertanya tentang hal seperti itu, Minho juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada orang yang bertanya padanya tentang kebiasaan anehnya menunggu salju pertama turun.

" Aku hanya suka musim dingin "

Jawaban Minho singkat dan sebuah senyum getir kembali tepatri di wajah Minho. Ekspresi itu belum pernah Yikyung lihat.

" Aku suka salju "

...

_**14 Desember 2003**_

Butiran salju turun perlahan menyelubungi suasana kelabu kala itu. Titik putih itu terdampar tak berdosa di altar batu yang dingin dan membeku. Gumpalan awan menggantung di langit tampak enggan untuk memberikan celah pada matahari. Samar-samar suara Isak tangis dan napas tercekat silih ganti bersahutan dari kumpulan manusia berbaju hitam yang saling berkerubung dalam suatu upacara sakral.

Minho berdiri mematung di posisinya, di tangannya sebuah karangan bunga segar tertunduk lesu mengarah ke tanah. Tanpa perlindungan dari payung, setelan baju hitamnya ternodai oleh butiran salju yang tetap gencar turun.

Basah.

Dingin, dan basah.

Hidung dan tangan Minho seakan mati rasa karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di udara dingin tanpa kehangatan, namun udara dingin hari itu tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa dingin yang ada di hati Minho. Sejujurnya Minho tidak suka musim salju karena semua terasa dingin, Minho benci rasa dingin. Namun untuk kali ini saja, Minho ingin musim dingin bertahan lebih lama, Minho ingin mengulang kembali musim dingin pertama di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Minho ingin menyukai musim dingin, Minho ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak kenangan di musim dingin yang sudah terlewat.

Altar batu itu menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan Minho. Altar batu yang baru dipugar itu menjadi titik awal bagi Minho tentang rasa cintanya pada musim dingin. Selamanya, selama sisa hidupnya, Minho akan selalu menunggu datangnya salju pertama. Minho akan selalu menunggu kenangan itu untuk kembali menghampirinya. Minho akan selalu menunggu Lee Jinki, si anak lelaki di awal musim dingin untuk kembali datang dalam hidupnya.

_Kau adalah salju pertama yang datang di hari itu._

_Kau adalah salju pertama yang membuatku mencintai musim dingin._

_Kau adalah salju pertamaku._

_Lee Jinki_

_._

_._

_._

**Lee Jin Ki**

**Lahir : 14 Desember 1989**

**Meninggal : 14 Desember 2003**

* * *

**sedih ga? sedih ga?**

**entahlah, author hanya sangat menyukai menulis sesuatu yang menyedihkan. bisa jadi ini jadi chaptered(?)**

**Hamdalah semoga tidak mengecewakan sebagai comeback stage(?)**

**percaya atau tidak, ini adalah cerita yang author kumpulkan sebagai tugas akhir sekolah bahasa indonesia **

**semoga bapa gurunya tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah hint yaoi haaaaa**

**tetap support author ya dan tetap sabar menunggu King of Bet**

**(tenang, author tdk akan php)**

**jangan lupa review, kalo ga review King of Bet gakan dilanjut/?**

***bow***


End file.
